The Blood of the Breeze
by theradioactivefangirl
Summary: Brianna has a dark secret. Brianna x Sam. Warning: a lot of self harm and slight anorexic tendencies, if you may find this triggering in any way don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Brianna leant against the tree and sunk dejectedly into a sitting position. She surveyed the area around her to make sure nobody was watching. They weren't. And then she got out her machete. _Just one _she mentally promised herself, knowing full well that she didn't mean it. She drew it across her exposed forearm and watched, entranced, as the tiny blood droplets began to form at the surface of her skin. _Bliss._ She wanted more. She wanted to slice open her arm again and again until there was no blood left to bleed. It was instinct. An escape from the harsh reality of her life.

Before she knew it, there wasn't even a square millimetre of non-bloodied skin on her arm. There were cuts, which she knew she could easily hide here in the FAYZ, with so many dangers. But the words... she couldn't pass them off as whip lashes or battle wounds. Now she could think clearly, her mind not clouded by pent up agony, she gazed at them. _Fat. Ugly. Bitch. Worthless. _All of these featured, written in jagged capitals. They oozed crimson. And they stung like hell. She didn't regret it.

A voice sounded not far away from her. "Brianna? Is that you?" Sam. _Shit! _ She pulled down her sleeve as fast as she could manage and winced as it brushed against the fresh cuts. She still didn't answer, as she could sense Sam's presence behind her. She had been just in time. "Hey!" he sounded relieved, not irritated or worried thank God.

Forcing a smile, she got to her feet "Hi Sam! What brings you looking for me? Do I get to kill Drake?"

"Well, actually... I wanted company" he said sheepishly. Looking at his scuffed shoes. _Company? From _her_? Why?_

"Um, kay. What d'ya wanna do then?"

"I don't mind. Let's walk back to the lake and then we'll have a think" then, seeing the glint in Brianna's eye, added "_walk. _I am _not _going to race you Brianna."

"It wouldn't be much of a race, it would just be The Breeze totally thrashing you." she retorted, making Sam chuckle. _Cute_.

They set off walking, making conversation about the pre-FAYZ days and laughing about how much they actually missed school now it was gone. It made her happy. When she was with Sam she forgot her worldly problems. She wished she could be with him more. Sam made some sort of joke about how many pairs of trainers she went through and she punched him playfully, providing the starting blow for a play-fight. They shoved each other, laughing, into the undergrowth and ended up in a tangled heap on the forest floor. Brianna sat up and leaned over Sam, grinning mischievously, "you know how _weird_ we must look right now?"

"We must look like we're about to fuck or something, when in reality you're about to torture me!" he laughed.

She brushed a lock of red hair out of her face, carelessly allowing her sleeve to fall down. Noticing this almost immediately, she had pulled it back up in less than a second; but not before Sam saw a flash of red.

"Breeze... What was that on your wrist?" asked Sam. His face could have been the dictionary definition of concern. He stood up and so did she.

"What?" Brianna's face reddened and she tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. She wished the ground could swallow her up. "Oh... I caught my arm on a branch earlier, it's fine."

"Let me take a look, from what I could see it certainly didn't look fine."

Her mind was in complete overload- Sam could _not_ find out. _No. _"Seriously, it's barely a scratch! You don't need to look at it! I'm fine and you have more important things to do."

He took her arm in his strong hand "Please." His beautiful eyes gazing at her. She ceased her struggling. He carefully inched the sleeve up her arm. She looked at the floor in shame as her darkest secret was unveiled. There were tears forming in her tired eyes.

"Brianna..." Sam whispered. "Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: In this story, Astrid doesn't exist- that's why Sam and Brianna can be happily shipped :)**

Brianna's voice was small and strangled when she tried to speak, 'I... I... I'm sorry.' she squeaked before zooming off into the distance.

Sam's brain was having trouble registering this information. How could Brianna, of all people, cut herself? What was so bad that she had to resort to hurting herself? Happy, cheery Brianna, who could find humour in the most dreadful situations, who he thought of as more than a sister. It was all a façade to mask the darkness inside. How could this be true? She was the last person he would have expected to do this. It couldn't be true. But it was. He should leave her to calm down, but he knew he had to talk to her before consulting anyone else- she evidently and understandably wanted this kept private.

Dusting off his old jacket, he stood up and began to jog back to the lake. It was a good 30 minutes away for him, but Brianna could've arrived by now if she'd gone that way (though Sam doubted that she had).

As it turned out, Brianna did go straight back to the lake; but no one noticed her because she blurred past too quickly and quietly for their unsuspecting selves to notice. When she sat down on the edge of her bed, she could feel the blood pumping through her arm. And out of it, for that matter. Carefully, she wiped away the blood with a damp cloth and got out a bandage, which (heedless of their short supply) Brianna had found and kept when she was checking out houses for food. She felt sick to her stomach.

_Sam. Knew._

Oh God. Sam knew. He would surely hate her. _And _he would tell Dekka! And then Dekka would hate her. _Great._ She groaned. _Why couldn't she have just been more discreet? Why did she have to let her guard down? Why was she such a pathetic mess? Why couldn't she just _die _already? _She needed an escape more desperately than ever, and the damage was already done. It's not like this could make it worse. She thrust her left wrist forward in front of her so she could see it with her red, puffy eyes. Then she removed the blade from her pocket and slashed madly at the pale skin. The red relief poured in waterfalls from the many engravings. It looked beautiful. She sighed in happiness at the temporary relinquishing of the mental agony. But it was short lived. Within an hour both of her arms were more cuts than skin and her thighs looked like someone had tried to give her tiger stripes. She bandaged both arms, however she figured that she could easily keep her thighs covered.

At dinner, Brianna sat with Jack and Dekka, taking extra care to keep as much distance between her and one Sam Temple as possible. Luckily, they did not question it. She tried to engage in the polite chit chat, but her brain was buzzing with terror. Several times, she caught Sam staring intently at her, a hurt expression clouding his blue eyes. Once, she dared to hold his gaze and the unspoken words between them told her that he wasn't going to leave this. She made a mental note to prepare answers in her head for the questions he was likely to bombard her with.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't really have much of a plan for this story, so you're welcome to give me ideas if you have them ****۟ **

Brianna managed to successfully avoid Sam for the next few days, but she would have been stupid to think she could keep it up. Late one evening, as she sat in her cabin reading (a habit which she, being Brianna, had not intended to take up but had somehow become immersed in), there was a knock on the door.

'Who's there?' she called.

'It's me- Sam.'

'I thought as much. What do I have to do to _not _have this conversation?'

'There's nothing. I'm coming in.' and with that, the door was pushed open and Sam crossed the threshold, gently shutting the door. Worry and sadness were etched upon his handsome face, marring the tanned skin. It hurt to know that she had been the cause of it. She opened her mouth to give some pathetic excuse for leaving, but he interrupted her. 'You can't pretend this never happened forever. Sooner or later, we're going to have to talk about this and the longer you leave it the worse it's going to be when you finally get there.'

'Do you hate me?' she let out. _Fuck. She hadn't meant to say that! _It had just been on her mind and for some stupid reason she couldn't hold it in. Just _typical_.

There was an awkward silence, which in reality lasted about 10 seconds but gave Brianna the chance to rethink her entire 13 years of existence, then Sam said 'Hate you? Why on Earth would I hate you?'

Brianna pulled up her sleeves in answer, revealing the now closed up wounds that she had so obviously inflicted upon herself, 'Because I'm weak, and you probably consider me some kind of freaky weirdo now.'

'I don't think the boy who shoots light out of his hands can really call people a freak. And you're definitely not weak. I don't hate you at all! I don't feel any less amiable towards you.' he continued, 'Now let me ask the questions. Why do you do this to yourself?'

She thought. Racked her brains for a reason that (a) stood out above the rest, and (b) wasn't too mind torturing to tell. 'There are lots of reasons. I guess because I'm not good enough mainly.'

'How the _hell_ aren't you good enough? And for whom?'

'Well I'm stupid, annoying, ugly, fat, mean, pathetic and completely worthless. All I can do is run and that's not even a real talent, just a freaky mutation. As for the second one... I guess I'm not good enough for myself, other people, I was never good enough for my family or my school and... I'm not good enough for _you_.'

'You are none of those things and you are good enough for all those people, especially me. You're by no means perfect- that's impossible, but I love you and your flaws, they make you individual. _You're perfect to me_.'

For a moment, she was lost in the calm sapphire seas of his eyes, hypnotised by their intense gaze, the world around her non-existent as she sank deeper into the pure blue. She pulled herself out of the trance to thank him, but found herself instead unable to speak, silent tears cascading from her unblinking eyes. He enfolded her into a hug; allowing her to silently weep into his shirt whilst he smoothed her unruly red hair and uttered soothing words. When the sobs subsided, they just half sat, half lay there, side by side, her head resting on his chest.

For the first time in months, Brianna was happy when she finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) I've got no idea where I'm going with this but oh well... I'm thinking of putting an eating disorder into later chapters as it is commonly coupled with depression (in my personal experience and that of many people I've seen online), what do you think?**

That morning when Brianna awoke Sam was sitting at her desk, holding a piece of paper covered with his sprawling handwriting. After asking her how she was and giving her time to rouse her tired brain, he made it perfectly clear to her that the questioning wasn't finished. 'What did you do it with?' he asked bluntly, in a tone reminiscent of his twin brother Caine's. He was reading from the paper in his hand, which she now realised was a list of yet more questions that he had compiled. She knew better than to resist and dragged herself out of bed, signalling for him to wait as she made her way over to the drawer and opened it. After rummaging for a few seconds, she found what she was looking for. Gulping, she turned round and spread out her blade collection on the cabin floor. She watched Sam stare in utter disbelief at the sight before him- tiny pins and sharpener blades lay beside massive industrial blades, all sorts of kitchen tools, shards of glass and even a tiny red lighter. Then his eyes came to rest upon the pride of her collection- the gleaming machete saved only for the worst type of mental pain. 'Breeze...' he whispered, 'This is... This is awful.'

'I know.' she tried to act impartial, but she was fighting back tears. _No. She was _not _going to cry. _

'How long have you been doing this?' Sam returned to the questions, understanding that she did not really feel up to elaborating.

'Since my Mom and step-dad sent me to Coates, maybe 3 years ago. I just felt so sad that they sent me away to a school for _problem _kids, _rejects_! And then I realised that maybe I _was _a reject- they got my twin step brothers so all of a sudden they don't _need _my Mom's annoying daughter. After all, all I ever did was hinder my Mom's relationship with my step-dad, he had to work to feed some kid who didn't even like him. It made me feel so _worthless_. And then I decided that anger and agony are better than misery- so I hated them for sending me to Coates and cut myself to release the misery that I'd built up inside.'

Evidently surprised by the rush of emotion and bitterness, he faltered before asking the next question. 'Does Dekka know?'

'No. And she can't. I swear to God if you tell her I'll kill you!' Brianna retorted sharply, panicking for a moment.

'Okay. Can I tell Edilio? He's good with upset people and stress.'

She considered this. Edilio was nice and he could keep a secret... 'Fine. But if he tells anyone-'

'You'll kill me?' he cut her off.

'How _did _you know?' she laughed.

Sam grinned. 'Just my intuition. Nothing to do with the fact that you make a lot of death threats _at all!_' when she giggled, he continued, back serious 'I'm off to talk to Edilio then, coming?' she shook her head, knowing that she couldn't handle talking to two people at once about this; she found it excessively difficult to talk to Sam and he was one of her best friends so she was right to presume that talking to Sam _and _Edilio would be bad for her.

When Sam left, Brianna changed her clothes out of her comfortable evening clothes. She wasn't worried about fashion – no one in the FAYZ was worried about something so trivial any more – but she did like to look presentable. She donned a snug black tee shirt, accompanied by black leggings. Her feet were the only colourful part of her outfit- neon yellow Nike trainers (her third pair this month as one of the unfortunate side effects of high speed running involved the rapid shredding of her shoes). Then she left the cabin and began her morning jog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. Sorry if it took longer than usual- I have had school and all that boring stuff, but I am trying to work on it whenever I can.**

Edilio was sat at the edge of the lake, seemingly entranced by the smooth, still water shimmering in the early morning sun when Sam approached. 'Hey' came a tentative voice from behind him.

'Hey, man. What's up?' Edilio replied cheerily, for today he was in a good mood- nothing was particularly wrong in the FAYZ for once and he didn't have to attend to upset, hungry or grieving kids left right and centre. _Perfect._

'Oh. That's the thing. There's something I have to tell you.'

_Just one day! Was that not possible? Could he not have _one _day where there were no problems?!_ Filled with trepidation, Edilio forced an interested expression and asked 'What?'

'Dude, it's Brianna.'

_The Breeze? But he had seen her just last night at dinner! _'What about her?' he questioned, truly curious now.

'She... she has been... she's been cutting herself.'

After her jog, Brianna sat down on a rock in the middle of a clearing, unable to stop worrying. Running always made her feel good, it was straightforward and she knew exactly what she had to do, just how she liked things, but even running could not calm the fear she felt deep down in the pit of her empty stomach. What would Edilio think? What would he _do? _She dreaded going back to the lake and facing her fears. Instinctively, she raked her nails down her arm, leaving long white scratches. Ugh. There was a lump in her throat and she felt like she could vomit. It was lucky she skipped breakfast as if she didn't she probably would have puked.

Brianna stood up, brushed off her clothes and started the long walk back. The ensuing thought _it will be harder the longer you procrastinate_ caused her to begin running. She was back within minutes and scanning the lake for a certain Sam Temple. Squinting through the sunlight she could barely make out the _lake__-_ let alone distinguish one person from another, so when she finally spied Sam, he was already walking towards her.

'Hey Breeze.' he greeted her, his tone friendly.

'Hey. You spoke to Edilio?' she replied, incapable of restraining the question threatening to burst open her skull.

'Yeah. He took it well. He said he understands if you don't wanna talk about it but he has experience with this kinda thing. Looked a bit upset though, dude's always trying to sort out problems.'

'Sorry. I should have told you not to tell him, he had enough to worry about without some pathetic girl who is so weak she took to cutting herself. He probably hates me for burdening him with my stupid problems. Understandable really.' Brianna apologised fervently, feeling awful for giving Edilio yet _more_ issues to deal with- _how selfish of her!_

Sam looked bewildered. 'You're sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for! I was the one that told Edilio!'

'And if I'd just been careful and discreet, neither of you would have to deal with this. I'm sorry to both of you. I cause so much trouble here with my stupidity I should just kill myself!'

'_Never _say that! _Ever_! Please don't kill yourself, this is _not _your fault. If I didn't want to help you, I wouldn't. You're not stupid at all! And you know what?'

'What?' she asked.

Sam took a deep breath, nervous, then looked her dead in the eye and whispered- 'I'm falling in love with you.'

Brianna was shocked? How could anyone love _her_? And Sam of all people! Whom she'd always had underlying feelings for! What did she say now? Was there really a response that did justice to such a beautiful sentence? Her mind jumping for joy, the corners of her mouth tugged upwards until she was grinning elatedly. Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, neither of them caring that at least 20 people were watching them. And then he was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. And they were the only people who existed, in their little bubble of joy. _Everything would be just fine as long as she was with him._


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I forgot all about it and to top it all off forgot my password, but anyway I'm back and here is the next chapter. It's quite short but there should be more either today or tomorrow.**

It had been a few days since their kiss and Sam and Brianna had spent all of them together. They had constructed a little chart which Brianna could tick off every day she went without cutting, it had gone well so far and she had managed to cross of three days in a row. She hadn't cut since Sam admitted his love for her. _How very cheesy_ she thought when she realised this, but she was happy about it. The only problem had been Dekka, she had wandered into Brianna's room to borrow a hair band and the events that occurred from there were somewhat disastrous.

Dekka did not like to knock on doors, it seemed. When she entered, uninvited and unexpected, Brianna had accidentally opened up a cut in the rush to cover up her arm and Sam had sworn loudly, Dekka stared – disconcerted – as their faces went red and Brianna hastily put her arm behind her back. 'What are you two doing...?' questioned Dekka, uncertainly.

'Nothing' Brianna and Sam blurted simultaneously and Dekka's eyebrows rose.

'Right. Okay. I just wanted to borrow a hair band.' she said, reaching for the drawer containing Brianna's blades. If Dekka looked in there, she would definitely know what was happening- who uses such small blades in combat? Instinctively, Brianna dived in front of the cupboard and pushed Dekka out of the way in a shot. 'Um, Bri?' Dekka was definitely suspicious now 'What's going on?'

'I... I moved the hair bands, that drawer now contains my... uh... feminine hygiene products?' Brianna replied 'I'd rather you didn't look if that's alright. Thanks. I'll just get you a hair band, one second.' _Shit. How could she get a hair band without exposing the vast array of blades? _She scanned the room, looking for a band but to no avail. Heart racing, she moved so that she had her back to Dekka and was blocking most of her view of the door. She pulled it open a crack and fished out a hair band, immediately shutting the drawer and handing it to Dekka.

'Thanks Bri. By the way, what's that chart thing on your wall?'

Brianna faltered and looked at Sam for help but he seemed just as stumped as her. 'Oh, nothing. I just, um...' she fumbled for words but found nothing. 'Never mind.' Looking annoyed and slightly hurt, Dekka left the room. 'Oh god' Brianna breathed. 'That was horrible.'


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, Brianna told Sam that she was going to sit with Dekka to attempt to make up for what had happened earlier. Sam sat with Edilio but she could sense that he had his eye on her. She sat down opposite Dekka and cracked open her can of diet pepsi (one of the only things to enter her system recently- she only ate food when she absolutely needed to and even then it would only be a tiny amount because she always got these overwhelming feelings of guilt when she ate). 'Hey!' she beamed.

'Hi.' Dekka said, definitely not inviting more conversation, but Brianna – her mind set on making things right – powered on.

'Your food looks nice!' she lied with a smile. The food actually made her want to throw up- the very thought of all the calories made her feel fat. Not that she thought Dekka was fat, it was just Brianna that was.

'Then why didn't you get any?' her voice was quiet and it sounded like she was liable to blow up at any time.

'Oh, um, I felt ill.' she answered.

'Stop lying to me Bri. Please.' Dekka whispered.

'Lying?'

Then the shouting began. 'Yes! _Lie!_ You've been lying to me for months and I'm sick of it! You think I can't tell but I'm your best friend, I know when something's wrong and I know when you're lying! I knew you cut but I didn't want to say anything because I thought you would tell me yourself in your own time- but no! Sam found out and yet you still kept it from me! I'm not as stupid as you think! I noticed you dropping weight and I noticed you skipping meals on purpose and to be a good friend I tried not to spring it on you because I didn't know if you knew and what good friend just informs you that _you have an eating disorder_? I didn't want to hurt you even though you've been keeping things from me and lying to me! I'm sick of trying to understand what you're doing because you won't bloody tell me! You don't need to self harm any more because I will fucking cut you myself you lying bitch! Just leave me alone. You can't be desperate to make me leave at one minute and my best friend the next- that's not how friendship works.' and with that, she picked up her tray and stormed outside. Everyone was staring at Brianna now, whereas before the focus had been on Dekka. No one spoke but their expressions were shocked and every eye in the room was fixed on her. Sam and Edilio both started to rise from their seats but before they could stand, Brianna had zoomed out of the room.

She burst through the door of her bedroom, her mind filled with humiliation, shock, feelings of worthlessness and most of all despair. She had just lost her best friend. She wished she could just do it here but she knew that Sam and Edilio would be arrive in a couple of minutes. She needed to get somewhere it would take them a while to find. She tipped the drawer full of blades into her satchel and ran into the trees.

Brianna ran for around ten minutes before drawing to a halt. She wasn't sure where she was but she knew that anyone else would take at least an hour to run there and they would have to take the exact same route with no stops at all. It would take them at least two hours to find her, she suspected. _Good._ From the satchel, she withdrew a small but lethal looking blade. It was the size of a small kitchen knife but the blade was more precise and a hell of a lot sharper.

The first cut was the hardest, opening the skin right across the vein, little droplets of crimson forming along the line. _Not enough_. Tears blurred her vision as she slashed repeatedly at the same spot until she felt the knife tear something and the blood began to pump much faster from her wrist. The vein had opened. She kept going, really not caring whether it killed her. She made several cuts like this up her arm and only stopped when it went completely numb. The trees spun and crashed around her and she fell to the floor, her eyelids shutting out the damage she'd done.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this chapter is really short, but you'll see when the next chapter is published that it works better this way. Enjoy :)**

Sam nearly knocked down the door in his desperation to get into the room, Edilio was close behind. 'Brianna?' he shouted, flinging open the bathroom door and checking all the cupboards and under the bed. She wasn't there. He opened the blade drawer. It was empty, there must have been thirty different blades and they were all gone. She had gone somewhere and she was going to use them. He just hoped that he could reach her before any serious harm occurred. 'She'll have gone into the forest and she'll have gone as far in as she could to give her time before we reach her.' Edilio said in a business-like manner. 'We'll go and find her.'

Luckily, darkness hadn't fallen yet and they could navigate their way at a reasonable pace. Brianna had obviously not been being careful as there were footprints for most of the journey. They ran as fast as they could for about forty minutes before entering a clearing where the prints stopped. 'Right, search.' Edilio instructed. Sam numbly began looking around, checking behind trees and bushes and hoping to find that Brianna was okay but having this sinking feeling in the back of his throat that she wasn't.

'Sam? I- I found her.' Edilio called from the other side of the clearing. Sam sprinted over to him and was faced with the sight that would haunt his nightmares for years, if not his whole life. Brianna lay on the ground, left arm outstretched and in a pool of its own blood. Her face was as white and cold as snow and her heartbeat was so faint he had to get Edilio to check it was there at all. There were only four cuts but Sam could tell that each one had pierced the vein. _Shit_. Tears sprung to his eyes as he took her hand and turned to Edilio.

'We need to get her to Mary. Now.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's a bit rubbish but I couldn't leave it where it was, please read and review :)**

Blinding light. That was the first thing Brianna saw when she finally awoke. She considered the possibility that she was in Heaven, but people like her weren't the kind of people who would get there and she certainly didn't feel very heavenly or angelic. Her arm stung like the fires of Hell and she could feel each stitch with painful accuracy. Her tongue felt like sandpaper and what she thought had been blinding light was just a regular light bulb. It was all she could do to force a single word from her mouth and even then it sounded croaky and was barely audible 'Sam.'

She felt a weight lift from the bed as Sam's tear-stained face came into view. His hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Oh thank God." he breathed a sigh of relief "we were so worried about you!" He helped her to prop herself on the pillows that Mother Mary had left for her then tentatively lent forward to give her a hug and carefully enfolded her in his arms, treating her like some kind of porcelain doll so as not to harm her further. She buried her head in his shoulder, tears running down her pale cheeks. _Stop crying, _she told herself, _you got yourself into this mess, you deserve all of this pain. Everyone hates you now, especially Dekka. Even Sam hates you and it's all your fault, just go and die. _Brianna suddenly pushed Sam away from her, she wasn't strong enough to actually do it but she pressed her weak hands against his chest, Sam got the message and returned to his sitting position. She directed her gaze at the wall, doing all she could to avoid Sam's confused eyes. 'Bri? Have I done something wrong? Have I hurt you?'

_No. You're the one that hurt __**him**_. 'No, it's just... I'm so sorry.' she said, her voice thick with emotion.

'Why would you be sorry?'

'For _this_. I got you involved in my problems and I should have kept it to myself. All I've done is hurt you and you've been so good to me.'

His expression softened yet more and his ocean-like eyes were flooded. 'You don't have to be sorry! Everyone has problems and this is yours, no one should judge you for it. Dekka knew you would react this way, she shouldn't have said it. I expected better of her. And although your cutting has upset me, I love you for who you are- you make me laugh and I enjoy spending time with you, it isn't everything about you. You're still such a wonderful, amazing girl.'

_What?! _'So... You _don't _hate me?' she stuttered, unable to understand how she was a wonderful person. Wonderful people didn't end up slashing themselves half to death, that's what crazy people did.

'No! I will never hate you, Brianna.' he took her hand in his 'we're going to get through this together, I love you and I will do everything I can to help you get better.' and with that she collapsed into his strong arms, her body racked with sobs as he rubbed circles on her back, whispering soothing words that she didn't register but made her feel better anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't know if this is any good, I'm not used to writing love kind of scenes but please read and review. Thank you, enjoy :)**

Three days. Three. Fucking. Days. That's how long Brianna spent in Mary's care before Lana came to see her. Generally, Lana would be cold to people if they caused their own injury but she was actually quite nice to her- Sam said it was because she helped them in so many other ways that Lana didn't hold a grudge over one small thing, which kind of made sense. After Lana's visit, she and Sam left. Sam held her small hand in his strong one reassuringly and lead her down to the beach. 'Hey Breeze. Wanna race me to the fishing boats?' he grinned cheekily. The fishing boats were about 250 metres away- she'd be there in seconds and he knew it.

She chuckled. 'Are you sure you could take the humiliation? Do you want a head start? Shall I jog? Or maybe even _walk_?'

Laughing, he replied 'Well... A ten second head start might help me...'

'You're on. Ready, set, _go!_' Sam took off at a sprint down the beach, kicking up sand in his wake. Brianna counted ten seconds and took off. Before Sam had time to register her presence behind him, she was in front of him and grabbing his hand. He shouted in protest as she pulled – or rather dragged – him with her, his feet scrabbling to keep up and in the end just giving way and letting his body be dragged along. After about three seconds, she stopped and stuck her tongue out at him.

He picked himself up from the ground with an exaggerated sigh but couldn't mask the grin on his face as he said 'Right, that's it! I'm coming to get you!' Shrieking, she attempted to run but collapsed on the sand. Sam seized the moment and began to tickle her, ignoring her as she kicked, giggled and screamed at the same time, gasping for air. Their faces were both flushed from laughing so hard by the time Sam finally relinquished his hold on her.

She adjusted her position and lay comfortably down on the sand, taking her fleece off and using it as a towel to lay on. Sam lay next to her and they both looked, in a companionable silence, out to sea. The sapphire blue waves sparkled in the sunlight as the rolled gently back and forth, the Sun behind them setting in a wonderful orange colour. It was the most beautiful thing she'd seen since before her mom married her step-dad, she sighed contentedly, this was bliss. Not the kind of anguish she'd been thinking of as bliss recently, but real happiness- she was laying on a beach with the boy she was in love with looking at something amazing. _This _was true bliss.

She turned to find Sam staring at her, as if he was in some sort of trance. 'Why are you looking at me? The sunset is beautiful!' she asked, slightly bewildered but still in heaven.

He didn't stop gazing into her eyes as he spoke 'Because _you're _beautiful. You're more beautiful than any sunset and _everyone _gets to see the sunset. Only I can see you like this.'

_That's so cute! _'Aw, aren't you a little soppy poet, eh?' she spoke softly and pressed her lips against his. At this moment, nothing she did could be wrong. They were all that existed and they were all that mattered, just them. No Dekka, no Drake, nothing that could worry them. Just them kissing and not stopping because they didn't need to because not even breathing mattered any more and-

'Ahem.'

The couple both whipped their heads round to face the person who had intruded on their privacy. It was none other than Quinn Gaither that stood there, a few metres away with his arms crossed, smirking. 'So... Sam and Brianna, Brianna and Sam. I wouldn't have predicted that one. Quite a good pairing, though they do need to get a room.'


End file.
